A Tale with a Twist
by the book fanatic
Summary: When one of Hermiones spells goes wrong Harry, Hermione, and Ron find themselfs inside Hermione's muggle books. Ron must work for merry outlaws, Harry helps a count carry out revenge, and Hermione finds herself traveling with a dragon.
1. Hermione's Spell

_This tale I thought of one night when I couldn't fall asleep. Even though I'm not finished writing "The Adventures of Albus Potter", I must write down this story. I hope you enjoy it!_

** A Tale With A Twist**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at Hogwarts another year for Christmas. Ron is stuffing his mum's freshly baked cookies into his mouth and Hermionie is opening the last of her presents by the fireplace. Harry sat watching her open three square presents wrapped in red and gold paper tied with green string.

"Ooo books!" Hermione shouted squeling with delight.

Ron opened his mouth, food falling down his cloak and onto the floor.

"Really Ron, you shouldn't eat with your mouth open like that, Its repulsive!" Hermione said teasingly.

"Ya well," Ron said while even more food tumbled out of his mouth,"the way you squealed you sounded like ya might of just became Queen of Europe. What are those books anyway?"

"There muggle books, from my parents. I've been wanting to read them but never found the time." Hermione said proudly.

"What are muggle books good for," Ron asked sarcasticly, Picking up the food on his lap and stuffing it into his mouth, which made his cheek look somewhat like a chipmunk.

"Pleasure," Hermione said pronouncing every letter clearly.

"Ha ha," Ron said dryly, while catching food that fell out of his mouth, again.

"I read of a spell that reads words to you quickly," Hermione said handing a book to Harry and Ron.

"What do ya mean," Ron said swallowing whatever he was eating.

"Really Ron, how many times do I have to repeat myself," Hermione said smartly while rolling her eyes.

"Baaah go on," Ron said while stuffing his hand into a tasty looking mince meat.

"Well," Hermione continued," The spell reads the words to you quickly , but it enables you to comprehend all of it within a few seconds."

"Wow, lets try it," Harry said, amazed that Hermione know such complicated magic.

Clearing her voice Hermione said " Avenogh Quentestrial."

Silver sparks flew out of Hermione's wand, turning into a mist. The silver mist quickly wrapped itself around the different books that stood in their laps. Soon The whole room was covered in mist and they couldn't feel anything.


	2. Ron and Robin Hood

** Chapter ll**

** Ron and Robin Hood**

Ron felt his body go numb as the silver mist swirled around him. He tried to yell but insted his savory mince meat spilled out and diapeared. All he could see was silver. Soon objects began appearing,but not of the Gryffindor Commen room. Ron looked down, grass and dirt stretching under his feet, Huge trees began to appear, towering above him into a green forest. He could feel his body again and the silver mist was gone.

"where am I?" Ron asked himself while his knees trembled under him.

He timidly took a few steps forward and called Harry and Hermione's name several times. He reached for his wand and dicovered it wasnt there. A cold shiver flew up and down his spine.

" Who art thou yong lad in the black cloak?" a man said behind his back.

Petrified with terror Ron gave out a faint yell and slowly turned around. A man stood before him with a bow and arow in his hand. His hair was blond and he had bright blue eyes. He was clad in lincon green and wore dark brown boots that went above his knees.

" Who art thou lad," the stranger said to Ron again, eyeing his Hogwarts uniform.

"Erm... " Ron said stuttering" my names Ron Weasely."

"Thou dost speak funny," the stranger in green remarked.

"Whats your name," Ron said, still frightened.

"I am Robin Hood," The stranger said.

"Well.. er,,, Robin Hood I got lost. Where are we?," Ron said still trembling.

"We are standing on the good ground of my merry Sherwood Forest." quoth Robin.

"I see thou art lost. My merry men and I would like to envite thou to a feast with us. All thou hast to do is pay a small fee." quoth Robin Hood.

"I dont have a money with me," Ron said sadly, missing a chance to feast with a person who he could get some information out of.

" Nonesence, Thou will feast with us anyway,"quoth Robin with a smile.

Robin Hood led Ron deep into the beautiful Sherwood Forest to the tall oak tree. Many men old and young clad in lincon green sat under the tree or were practicing thier shooting with their good yew bows.

" O merry men!" Robin Hood shouted.

Ron looked at Robin intently thinking what an idiot he was and who in the world whould say O merry men. Never the less, his merry men got up to greet Robin and Ron.

"This lad is Ron Weasly," Robin told his merry men." He hast no money to pay us for the jolly feast we will give him so I propose we make him work for us. He does look in good health and could be quite handy."

"Aye, he does look to be useful good master," Robin's merry men shouted.

"Good, then Little John take five men with ye and go bring us some food an a pint a October Brown to feast on beneth the great oak tree," quoth Robin.

"Aye, good Robin," Little John replied.

Little John left with ffive men and the merry men sarted shooting arrows at a target again.

"You want me to do work for you?" Ron asked taking a big gulp.

"Yea, dost thou young lad have a problem with that?" Robin asked grinning.

"Errr... no,no not at all," Ron said uncertainly while his knees began to tremble again.

" Good. Then come with me. You will have one suit of lincon green and a good yew bow," Robin told Ron.

" Thanks," Ron murmmered.

" I do have a question though. Were did you get your cloths?" Robin asked.

"Errr..." Ron quickly thought of a lie," My brother married a Russian woman and they brought back Russian clothing for me," Ron said, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Well, we shall have to be rid of them, they look quite out of place," Robin remarked.

Ron took a deep breath, glad that he didn't have to explain more. Robin gave Ron a lincon green shirt that went down to his knees.

"I think this might be a bit too big," Ron said handing it back to Robin.

"Big! Why, its fits just fine. Know put these on," Robin said while handing Ron a black lether belt , a pair of carmel brown tights, and dark brown boots that went up to his knees.

Ron put the cloths on reluctantly and Robin grabed a yew bow.

" Dost thou know how to shoot?" Robin asked.

" No," Ron replied, his face reddening at the thought of what he was wearing.

"Then I will teach thee,"Robin said, throwing the bow to Ron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Just to let you know Ron fell into the book" The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood." Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next I'm going to write about Harrys adventures after Hermiones spell backfired. : )**


	3. Harry's Side

** Chapter lll**

** Harry's Side**

As the silver mist swirled around Harry's body he shouted for Hermione and Ron but nothing came out. He couldn't feel anything. The fireplace disapeared as well Ron and Hermione into the mist. Everything was totaly silver and Harry couldn't move. Slowly a tortch light apeared and a stony saircase followed. Harry was confused and scared.

"What? How did I get here?" he asked himself.

He felt a hard jab in his back.

"Get a move on," a gruff voice said.

He realised that he could feel again. His hands were tied behind his back and the man gave him a rough push again as he stumbled down the stony flight of stairs.

"Wear am I?" Harry asked.

Dragging Harry the man replied,"The Château d'If."

"Whats that?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't ya know anything? It's the prison," The man replied dragging Harry to a room at the bottom of the stony flight of stairs.

There was a man in the room seated at a desk. He looked up at Harry and the man and asked casually," Name."

Harry looked blankly at the man, the desk, the little flickering candle,the dask the man, the cold stone wall, the candle. The man gave harry a shove in the arm.

"He asked for your name so state your name boy!" the man hissed at Harry.

Blinking a couple of times Harry said faintly," My names Harry Potter."

"Finialy were getting somewere," the mam at the desk said with an evil grin."Whats your age boy?"

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and slowly said,"15."

The man took his quill and scribbled frantickly on a sheet of dirty paper yellow with age.

"What are you accused of?" the man said impassively.

"I, I errr.. I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. I didn't do anything," Harry studdered.

"Well, looks like he's losing his wits. Better put him in solitary confindment," The man said still scribbling with his quill.

"Right away sir," the man holding Harry said while giving Harry a huge puch in the back.

Harry was led down three more filights of stairs lit by flickering tourches. Then he was led down a hall with solid iron doors.

"This one will do, then again you don't really have a choice do ya?"The man said with a harsh laugh.

He opened the door and Harry stared blankly at it. He then felt a punch in his back and Harry flew into the room and landed on the floor with a thud.Everything was pitch black and Harry felt around his cell. there was a small stack of hay, a water pitcher, a matal bowl, and a sigle metal spoon. Harry also discorvered that there was a barred window five feet above him. Harry settled down on the Staw and closed his eyes, thoughts filling his mind and many questions too.The next morning Harry awoke at the sound of a panel sliding in his door.

"I need your plate if you want food." a nasty voice called from the other side of the door.

"Ooh, right sorry," Harry mumbled as he put his plate in front of the panel were the hand holding a spoon sloped food onto his plate.

The panel quickly slid shut and Harry greedily ate the food. He then took up a small lose stone from the floor and scratchted into the stone wall a single tally mark.

This was Harry's new life. The wall was quickly covered with 365 tally marks. He spent most of his time sleeping and eating and remembering that 365 days ago he had held a wand in his hand and watched Hermione and Ron open presents. Today he was wandless, hungry, and scared. The days at Hogwarts seemed to be a distent dream long gone. Harry was startled out of his thought when the man from the desk walked into his cell carring a whip in his hand. Harry stared half beliveingly. He hadn't seen any life for a year until know.

"Hellao," the man said giving his whip a little wave,"its your aniversery in your cell today. We give all the prisinors a little present on their aniversery,"the man said with a croocked laugh.

The man put Harry's chained hands to a long chain which was fastened to the celing, making Harry dangle in the air. Then the man drew the whip over his back and thrust it forward with a hevy CRRRAACK as it landed hard on Harry's back. Harry screamed with pain and this was repeated sevral times again. Then he let Harry fall to the ground in agony and the man shut the door behind him and boulted it tightly. Harry felt completly helpless while he suffered on the ground. He thought of everything happy that he could remember to distract himself: being told that he was a wizard, catching the golden snitch, being with Sirius. Harry thought a lot of Sirius Black latly, now that he knew what it was like to be in prison except that he couldn't change into a dog. Life was pointless now. Harry remembered the chain on the wall. Dark thoughts of hanging himself filled his mind like a waterfall craching apon a stream. He considered it but quickly shook the thought from his mind. He would starve himself to death instead, that was more dignified.

For three days and four nights Harry lay in his dark cell scratching tally marks on the wall and watching the stream of light from the barred window light up and fade out while he sat hungerly, refusing to eat, welcoming death. He was laying on the hay and staring blacnkly at the wall when he heard a chiping sound to the right of his cell.

"LIFE," Harry shouted weakly.

"No. I'm not going to die this way. I'll help whoever's trying to get into my cell." Harry thought.

He quickly ran to the other end of the cell were he kept his food that he refused to eat and gobbled it down. Harry sat on the floor holding his spoon in his hand.

"That's it! I'll dig with my spoon!" Harry said happily going to the place were he heared the noises.

Luckly for Harry's magical powers it took him only five days to remove the bigest stone in the wall, which led to anther stone. Harry sat, exosted from the hard work. His hands were cramped and his back hurt from bending over. He gave up the work and placed the stone back in it's place, but made shure it was loose just incase he decided to work on it again.

730 tally marks were etched on Harrys wall now. The whipping came and went and Harry was left on the floor helpless when a mirical happened. The stone Harry had worked on fell to the ground with a thud and two men stepped into his cell.

"Well it looks like the only way out now is to dig down," an older man said with a long white beard and dirt all over him.

"Yes, but look. We have come apone another prisinor. We'll be able to dig faster with help." a younger man said who had sorrowfull gray eyes and dark black-brown hair with a bear that was about five inches long.

"Am I dreaming?" Harry questioned.

"No,"the older man said."You are quite awake."

"I am Abbé Faria, and I have been in prison for too many days to count."

"What's your name? You look quite young to be in this dreadfull prison, what did you do?" the younger man asked.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"Harry said adding," I'm not shure what I did to get here, I don't even know how I got hear, I'm from England."

"Well Harry, I'm Edmond Dantès and I haven't done anything wrong. I'll tell you my story later but right now we want you to come with us." Edmond said kindly.

Harry looked up at Edmond and Abbé Faria with gratfull eyes and said,"Thank you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Harry fell into the book " The Count of Monte Cristo." Just to let you know Monte Cristo is an Island so really it should be called Count of this Island, and no, the Count of Monte Cristo is not boring, Well Hermione's story is up next but I'm not shure which book I want her to fall into because she brings her wand along. I was thinking about eragon, peter pan, the prince and the pauper, or gone with the wind. I would like ideas. Thank's!**


	4. A Tumble

_Sorry about the delay, its hard to find time with homework and school exams coming up next week. Thank you for your ideas on which book Hermione should be put in. It was very hard to choose. I won't be able to update for a week because my teachers are cramming work in at the last minuet. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

** Chapter IV**

** A Tumble **

A siver mist poured out of Hermiones wand. Shocked, she tried to shout or give a squeal of surprise. Nothing came out. The room was covered with the silver mist and she couldn't see anything except the thick misty silver. Frightened, she clung to her wand with all her might as her body went numb. Out of the silver mist a tree appeared, then many trees like it. Hermione was confused. She could feel again. She took a step forward and tumbled on a tree root. Hermione gave a high pitched shriek as she stumple down a steep slope. She went rolling down the slope quickly, adding more and more speed as she tumbled down, roots ripped at her uniform, and thorns toor at her skin. Hermione couldn't think and the she screamed till her voice was sore. Suddnly she felt her body fly into the air and land hard on the ground. Every thing was dimming out. A boy's figure appeared and he was holding a large, smooth, stone. Hermione closed her eyes and fell into unconsiousness.

Eragon was confused. He was just about to kill a dear with his bow and arrow when a blue rock appeared out of the middle of no-where. Then some girl fell off a cliff and landed at his feet. Eragon carfully took a few steps towrd her. She was wearing a ripped black cloak, a skirt that didn't cover her knees, and a grey vest which was covered with mud. She had scratches up and down her arms and legs.

"Well, it looks like shes unconsious. I better take her with me. Who knows what will happen to her if I leave her in the Spine Mountians," Eragon said to himself.

He put the blue rock in a bag and picked Hermione up and let her hang over his shoulder. Eragon carefully made his way down the mountain to the little town of Carvahall. Once he got there he put Hermione down in so she leaned aginst a mud wall and he went to the butchers shop, hoping he could trade the unique stone for some meat, which he failed to get in the Spine. The butcher refused to trade his meat for the stone, since it was found in the Spine, but thankfully the blacksmith, Horce, payed for some meat in return for the apprentiship of Eragon at a later date. Eragon walked to were he left Hermione and found that she was still unconsious.

"Well, I'd better take her wtih me. Maybe she can tell me what this rock is," Eragon told himself.

Eragon walked down the country road and slowly his uncle's house appeared in the distance. He quickened his pace, eager to get home.

"Eragon," his uncle shouted across their garden."Glad your back, whats this?" he said refering to Hermione.

"I'll tell you everything in a minuet," Eragon said with a smile, he was happy to be home again.

His uncle rushed over to where Eragon stood and helped him carry Hemione and Eragons yew bow inside their little thatched roof cottage.

"Well, what happened," Eragons uncle asked once they were seatted.

"Well..." Eragon began, trying to think things out clearly.

"I was just about to kill a dear when this rock apeared out of the middle of no where. The sound it created frighted the dear away. Then again, out of the middle of no where this girl tumbled off of a steep cliff and landed at my feet, unconsious. Do you think she made the stone appear?" Eragon asked his uncle.

"We won't know untill she wakes up. Please explain why your have packaged meat. We do NOT take charity," Eragon's uncle said angerly.

"It's not charity. You see, I thought I might be able to exchange this rock for some meat, since I failed to get some for us for winter. The butcher was willing at first, but when I mentioned that I found the rock in the Spine he freaked out and demanded that I get out of his shop. Luckly Horce paid for our meat in exchange for my apprentice ship in the spring," Eragon concluded.

"And how do you think you will find time to help Horce and do your chores on the farm," his uncle demanded angerly.

Eragon hadn't thought about that.

"I'll find the time," Eragon said adding,"Where's Roran?"

Right then Eragon's cousin, Roran, walked in the door, holding a bunch of carrots in his hands.

"Eragon, i'm so glad your back!" Roran exclaimed, the carrots were thrown on the table as Roran hugged his cousin, who he considered to be a brother.

Roran glanced curiously at Hermione and the stone. Eragon explaned everything again.

"And we're just sitting here doing nothing!" Roran said referring to Hermione who is still unconsious.

"Well get some water," Roran said.

Eragon got a jug of water and dumped it on Hermione's face.

Slowly Hermine opened her eyes.

Confused she said weakly,"what happened."

"You fell off of a cliff in the Spine," Eragon said kindly.

Hermione tried to sit up but fell back down on the mud floor. Roran helped Hermione into a seat at their small harvest table.

"How do you feel?" Eragon's uncle asked kindly.

"I don't know. Ooh I'm so confused." Hermione said while rubbing her wrist.

Hermione's fingers stumbled apone a long object tucked into her sleave.

"My wand!" Hermione shouted with delight.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleave and Eragon, Roran, and his uncle backed away.

"What is that?" Eragon asked cautiously.

"My wand," Hermione said.

"Are you a wizard?" Roran asked frightened.

"Witch acctually, but I'm still in training," Hermione replied.

"Please don't hurt us, we're only humble farmers," Eragons uncle said while pushing his Roran and Eragon behind his back.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" Hermione asked puzzeled.

While Hermione was talking Eragon quietly picked up his yew bow and strung it. then he placed a arrow in it and pointed it at Hermione while shouting,"explain yourself."

"I wont hurt you, I, I don't know what happened," Hermione said, shocked.

"Explian your self or I'll let go of this string," Eragon said, pulling the string back to his ear, ready to let the arrow fly.

"Where are you from?" Roran questioned.

"England, I attened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said, trying to remain calm.

"Where's England?" Eragons uncle asked.

"In Europe, er... it's east of Ireland" Hermione said.

"Is it in Alagaesia?" Eragon asked.

"Whats Alagaesia?" Hermione questioned.

"Why, it's were you are," Eragons uncle exclaimed.

"Will you please lower your bow?" Hermione asked, feeling uncomfertable.

"Only if you drop your wand," Eragon repplied.

Hermione did so and Eragon put his bow down.

"Please explain what happened now," Eragon asked.

Hermione told them about England, Hogwarts, Harry and Ron, the wizarding world, and the silver mist and how she found herself in Alagaesia. The only thing she didn't mention was her books. Eragon then told Hermione about finding her.

"Seeing as you don't have anywhere to go," Eragons uncle said to Hermione,"I would be honered if you stay with us until you know how to get home. We have some soft hay in our barn that you can sleep on. In return you can help us around the house with chores.

"Thank you for your kindness," Hermione said.

"Good, now lets clean up your cuts," Eragons uncle said kindly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Just to let you know Hermione fell into the book "Eragon". The next chapter is back to Ron. Please review if you find the time! Thanks!**


	5. Robin's Story

_Wow! I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated for a month or two. I hope you like this chapter, It's back to Ron now!_

**DISCLAIMER: WELL EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DISCLAIMING STORIES AND IF EVER A STORY WAS TO BE DISCLAIMED IT WOULD BE THIS. THE MERRY ADVENTURES OF ROBIN HOOD BELONGS TO HOWARD PYLE, RON BELONGS TO ROWLING, THE IDEA OF THE TWO TOGETHER BELONGS TO ME.**

**CHAPTER V**

** ROBIN'S STORY**

Ron held the yew bow with is left hand; With his right he slowly pulled the string back to his shoulder and let go of the arrow.

A ripple of laughter came from the merry men who were watching Ron practice.

" It's no use Robin," Ron said frustrated while he bent down for the 27th tim to pick up the arrow that simply dropped to the noble floor of Sherwood Forest yet again. Robin chuckled merrily at Ron's failure.

"try holding it more like this," Robin said while repositioning Ron's hand's and elbows," Now, pull back," Robin said while dragging Ron's hand to his cheek," and let go!" The arrow whizzed through the air and landed two rings from the middle. Ron stared at it, his mouth agape.

" Now try it without my help," Robin said kindly.

Determined to do it correctly this time Ron pulled back his hand to his cheek, then decided to pull it back a little further to his ear. Squinting with one eye he positioned the arrow in the middle of the target and let go. Like lightening, Ron's arrow sped through the air and hit the target jut a nick of the center. The merry men jumped up clapping with delight. Ron smiled. He was glad that he did something right for a change.

"Thanks Robin," Ron said while smiling.

"No matter good lad, tis always a pleasure to help," Robin replied.

"Now its time to feast," Robin shouted and the merry men clapped and jumped about in reply, creating dancing shadows in the firelight while they gathered meat, berries, and ale.

A merry celtic tune was struck up at once and all the men joined their voices into the song while passing the food about.

Once the tune died down and everyone had food Robin stood up and began thus," Now my good merry men, I propose that we let Ron stay with us," He paused, looking around their faces for approval or disapproval. No one objected ( to Ron's relief) and Robin continued," Ron would be the youngest among us but I believe that he would be just as useful. The Sheriff of Nottingham won't expect one of us to be so young, Ron could be a sort of a spy for us."

Ron tried to make eye-contact with Robin to say of his disapproval but was drowned out by the vivacious agrees of the merry men.

"Great," Ron thought dolefully, "I'm stuck in the middle of a forest with crazy men who want me to spy for them. Ugh!! HERMIONE WHAT DID YOU DO?" He felt like shouting at the world.

A quick paced tune started up again and Ron took the chance to talk to Robin.

Pulling Robin aside Ron said," look, Robin. Why in the world do you want me to spy? Why do you even need a spy?"

For a few moments Robin said nothing, making butterflies fly up and down Ron's stomach, then he finally answered," Lad, your questions are demanding but I shall answer them. You have a right to know."

Following Robin, together they walked a away from the feast and into the dark shadows of the forest.

" My life changed that one beautiful day in spring," Robin told Ron, speaking in a quiet, serious voice," I was on my way to an archery contest held in Nottingham. The reward was a butt of ale. I was crossing thru Sherwood when I came upon foresters. The bid me to stop and asked me were I was going. I told them about the contest and prize. They laughed at me, my pride was wounded. Then they called me names and said such dreadful things like next I would be taking ale with milk. This was infuriating. There were some dear roaming a ways off and I told them that I could shoot the Best dear, and I did so. This hurt their pride. I quickly walked away from them but the ring leader shot an arrow at me, my back was turned. Luckily he was drunk and it only grazed my ear. I was 18 and now my blood was boiling. I shot him thru his cold heart and he fell over, dead. Once it hit me that I killed him I ran deep into the greenwood. It just so happened that the man I killed was of kin to the Sheriff of Nottingham. He outlawed me, saying whomever brings me to him is rewarded. Ha! No one in Nottinghamshire would do that because for anyone that needs, money I give it; anyone that needs help, I aid them: anyone that is hungry, never starves. I steel from the rich black hearted nobles and give to the poor. No one wants to turn me in. However, having a spy will good, for the sheriff of Nottingham is cunning, but never cunning enough to outsmart me."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**HI EVERYONE! SCHOOL WORK IS GETTING IN THE WAY SO CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING UP SLOWLY. HARRY'S UP NEXT SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE. IF YOU HAVE THE TIME I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS. THANKS: )**


End file.
